In computing, a virtual end point (VEP) may include a virtual machine (VM) (e.g., an emulation of a computer system), a virtual machine interface, a container, and/or the like. VEPs may be based on computer architectures, computer interfaces, and/or computer components and may provide functionality of physical computer architectures, physical computer interfaces, and/or physical computer components, respectively. VEPs may involve specialized hardware, software, or a combination of specialized hardware and software. Accordingly, VEPs may be hosted in a cloud environment or on a local device (such as a computer or server).